


white cat

by HwaStars



Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Park Seonghwa, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he calls seonghwa appa, hongjoong behaves like a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: Hongjoong doesn't like rainy days, but Seonghwa is there to clear up the stormclouds
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	white cat

**Author's Note:**

> listened to heize's you, clouds, rain while writing this~

Before he met Hongjoong, Seonghwa loved rainy days. The sound of the light pitter-patter of the rain against his window was always enough to put him at ease. The refreshing scent of petrichor from the slightly open window would boost his productivity and help him get more work done. The light ambience of occasional thunder in the background provided the perfect incentive for him to calm down and forget about his worries for a moment.

But now, the rainy weather did the complete opposite.

Seonghwa ran a hand through his dark locks, letting out a huff as he thought of Hongjoong. He knew the hybrid wouldn’t be coping with the oncoming storm well, and him not being at home would just make it worse. He peeked over his cubicle to look at the ticking clock on the white walls of his office. He had two hours left of his shift. Burying his head in his hands, he let out a muffled groan.

“What happened now?” His coworker Yeosang, who shares a cubicle next to him asks.

“It’s Hongjoong… He doesn’t like storms.” Yeosang’s brows furrowed in sympathy. At this point, the two were familiarized enough with each other to know about the other’s personal life. Seonghwa knew that Yeosang had a hybrid himself, a dog hybrid called Yunho, and as such felt comfortable talking to him about his own hybrid. He thinks if he were to bring Hongjoong up to anyone else in the office, they’d give him a strange look. 

“Go home, I’ll cover your shift.” Yeosang says. Seonghwa blinks twice, taking a moment to process what he had said. 

“No it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine, Yunho can take care of himself and you can owe me one.” He smiles teasingly.

“You’re the best, Yeosang. I promise I owe you one.” Seonghwa says happily while quickly packing up his things. 

═══════☆═══════

The drive home is longer than usual, with traffic lining the roads and frustrating Seonghwa more. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as the light finally turned green. Finally he turned onto their street and quickly bustled out of his car, not even caring that he left his briefcase inside. He fumbles with the keys for a moment before unlocking the door, closing it quietly so as not to startle Hongjoong.

“Joong-Joongie?” Seonghwa calls out softly. Of course, he knew where Hongjoong was, but he had to make sure to alert Hongjoong that it was him. He thinks he hears the faint tinkling of the bell on Hongjoong’s pink collar from where he expects it. He takes off his blazer and makes his way to their shared bedroom, carefully opening the door and walking towards their bed. He hears soft sniffling when he walks into the room. No matter how many times this happens, his heart still breaks everytime.

“Joongie?” Seonghwa gets on his knees and leans down to look under the bed. There Hongjoong is, trembling with tears on his flushed cheeks and his light pink blanket, the one Seonghwa had found him with, clutched tightly in his arms.

“A-Appa…” Hongjoong croaks out, his voice broken and making it clear that Hongjoong had been crying for a long time.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m here now buddy.” He holds his hand out, letting Hongjoong sniff him. Hongjoong smells the comforting smell of home, of Seonghwa’s expensive cologne. He pauses before crawling out of his small hiding spot, allowing Seonghwa to embrace him and carry him to the bed, letting him sit down and do whatever he’d like. Normally he’d tuck him into bed, but he doesn’t know if that’s what Hongjoong wants. Hongjoong looks up at him with his big round cat eyes, before biting his lip and pouncing off somewhere, leaving the bedroom. Seonghwa decides not to question it, leaving Hongjoong to his own devices as he doesn’t want to potentially upset him further. After years of living with Hongjoong, he knew the hybrid didn’t respond well to physical touch unless he knew it was coming.

Merely five minutes later, Hongjoong’s graceful form stealthily sneaks back into the room. Seonghwa notices he’s holding something in his mouth. Hongjoong jumps up onto the bed, dropping one of his small plush toys in Seonghwa’s lap.

“For Appa…” He says very quietly. Any other person wouldn’t hear it, but Seonghwa found he had been fine-tuned to Hongjoong’s barely audible voice.

“Thank you, Joong! When did you become so talented?” Seonghwa praises and smiles at him fondly, petting him between his ears. Hongjoong starts to purr happily, leaning in to the touch. Seonghwa came to notice that Hongjoong’s cat side came out more when he was stressed out like this. Whether it was bringing toys to him as a sign of affection, or curling up in his lap and rubbing up against him, Seonghwa always found Hongjoong’s cat-like mannerisms endearing.

“Do you want to cuddle? Eat anything?” Seonghwa asks him. Hongjoong shakes his head, and shifts to pull at the bottom of Seonghwa’s crisp white work shirt, unbuttoning the button at the bottom with his tiny fingers. It suddenly clicked in Seonghwa’s mind what Hongjoong wanted.

“You want to nurse?” Hongjoong nods. 

Hongjoong would hardly ever be far enough in his cat-like state to want to feed from Seonghwa, but it still happened every now and then when Hongjoong was having a bad day like this one. Usually Hongjoong would use a pacifier, but nursing helped him feel closer to Seonghwa. It was a certain way to comfort the hybrid and calm him down, even put him to sleep.

Seonghwa unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of his shirt, taking it off and folding it neatly to iron later. He leaned back against their carefully arranged array of pillows and pat his lap. Hongjoong carefully curled up, making himself comfortable and shifting around so that his lips were positioned next to Seonghwa’s chest. His purring hasn’t ceased since Seonghwa pet him. 

Hongjoong’s eyes are already drooping when his mouth takes in Seonghwa’s nipple, sucking it softly. Seonghwa scratches and pets between his white cat ears, earning more purrs from the hybrid. He looks down at Hongjoong, his small hands on his waist and his sparkly eyes, full of a cat’s curiosity, slowly closing. He didn’t look anything like the hybrid Seonghwa found in an alleyway five years ago anymore, nude and littered in bruises with nothing but a pink blanket in his hands.

He looked happy now, loved. Because that was exactly what he was. Seonghwa felt his old love for rainy days return.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated~
> 
> twitter: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
